


Magnificent Grace

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> <i>Stealing Beauty</i> drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magnificent Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) _Stealing Beauty_ drabble challenge.

Even the dimmest knew this was not the King's intent. No one expected the wizard to take Shadowfax, the greatest of Rohan's horses and a treasure beyond measure. But Gandalf did not constrain himself to the whims and fancies of men, to misplaced beliefs that anyone could own such a creature as this. Shadowfax belonged only to himself.

Gandalf's need was great and the hour short. It took time to secure the mearh's favor, but no other steed could bear him with the urgency he required. When he returned, he would thank the King for his gracious, if unwilling, hospitality.


End file.
